A Different Me
by GoddessXofXNight
Summary: Dorm President Riddle and Bella Black are students are at the prestigious Cross Academy. Bella has never had to be under anyone else's thumb but now she has to be. How can she tame herself without falling for the man that has to break her into her new life? Or better yet, how can Dorm President Riddle resist someone who seems to be immune to his normal charm?
1. Chapter 1

Behind the Camera:

"Yes! Work it! Yes!" the goblin screamed, encouraging Lady Black and Dorm President Riddle to get more into the photos. They were modeling for the same magazine. A couples' shot but both of them currently single. Even though Tom had women falling at his feet, he hadn't found a woman who truly piqued his interest. Bella had no shortage of suitors either but she was saving her heart for a special someone, that she just hadn't quite found yet. Bella looked up into his eyes just to see what the photographer saw. His eyes are hypnotic, almost snake like. "Enchanting." Bella whispered to herself as she stared up into his eyes. She saw his eyes turn into a scowl as he put his mouth to her ear, "What was that?" Bella blinked and brought herself out of the haze she was in.

"Nothing."

"You said something. What was it?"

"I was thinking aloud. I don't have to tell you anything."

"You lost the privilege to claim privacy when you said your thoughts aloud." Tom said with a smirk. It was something about that smirk that made him seem frightening, almost dangerous. Bella clinched her mouth shut and tried to pull away. "Ah-ah. We have to finish the shoot. Then you can scurry off back to the dorm." Bella tried to hide her frustration at Dorm President Riddle but knew that he could read her like a book.

"I don't have to wait for you approval, Dorm President. I can return to the Night Class Dorm whenever I choose."

"Interesting choice of words. Humor me."

Bella tries to walk away but is quickly pulled back and is quickly dipped as though in the middle of a dance. "Remember Miss Black, you do as I say."

"With all due respect Dorm President, I do as I want."

"And with all respect required, Miss Black, I implore you to see that you will only think that way for a little while longer." There was that smirk again. He was dangerous. Still, Bella couldn't help but get a thrill out of the thought process of what he might do to her.

After finishing the photoshoot, the limo from Cross Academy came to retrieve them. Dorm President Riddle sat on one side and Bella sat on the opposite, scowling at the idea that she might actually be vulnerable to someone like Dorm President Riddle. It was true he was only a half blood but of the most ancient and powerful line. They didn't speak the whole ride home. As they pulled up to the entrance of the Moon Dorm, Bella had already begun unbuckling her seat belt to jump out of the vehicle as soon as the door swung open. Dorm President Riddle grabbed her hand; "Miss Black?" Bella stepped out of the car before replying. "Yes" she said with a slight irritation to her voice.

"Heed my words."

"Then I shall try to stay away from you. Just because we work together doesn't mean that we have to be cordial."

"I will remember that sentiment, Miss Black."

"Good" Bella said before she began to ascend the steps of the Moon Dorm to go inside and get ready for bed. It had been a long day and even talking to the dorm president was taking all of her energy. She was headstrong, a quality that her mom hated about her. She couldn't know how to submit. She couldn't submit to anyone. It just wasn't in her nature and she didn't really care. She liked being unapologetically herself no matter who was around. She certainly wasn't going to bow before Dorm President Riddle. She had no reason to. She owed him nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

In Class:

"I am so very proud of all of you. You've done everything I've asked and our world is a better place for it." Dorm President Riddle said in a voice that projected across the entire room. "With magic only between those of magical lineage we will purge the trash that contaminates our world. Muggle-borns? We don't need them. Our lines are long and they will continue to grow." He finished with a bow and seemingly glided back to his seat in the classroom.

"Dorm President Riddle?" Bella tried to get his attention.

"Miss Black?" Tom lifted an eyebrow in her direction.

"Do you really think that we can keep our lines pure?"

"I do. Extermination of the impurities is the only way. Do you not agree with me?"

"There are many things that you do or say that I don't agree with."

"Soon, you will see it my way." With that Tom turned back around. He smirked to himself and took a deep breath. Bella was still in shock from his last word to her. What did he mean she would see it his way? What did he know that she didn't? Bella stared out the window for the rest of the class and pondered those words, before she knew it she was facing the sunrise. "Time for bed" Bella thought to herself as a small yawn slipped out.

As Bella was walking out of the classroom she bumped into someone and fell. "Great" she thought to herself. "I am so sorry." Bella said as she looked up to see her victim, none other than Dorm President Riddle. He held out his hand to help her up, "You should be more careful, Miss Black"

"As should you."

Tom looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Just because you are the dorm president doesn't mean you can talk to me anyway that you want."

"And how exactly have I disrespected you?"

"I'll be seeing things your way? What did you mean by that?"

"Just that there will be no other way to see it soon. We have to keep our magic within our blood lines. Your's, mine, the Malfoys, the Weasley's, as traitorous to our cause as they may be."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Because I will be the head of this revolution."

Bella had not realized that they had been walking hand in hand until they reached the Moon Dormitory and the sun had almost fully risen. Tom held the door open for her. "I promise Bellatrix, you will soon see sense." Bella walked into the dorm and up to her bedroom where Tom stopped just outside the threshold of her door before taking her hand and kissing it. "Good night, B- Miss Black." Bella tried not to let him see her blush and turned her face away. "Good night, Dorm President Riddle." "Tom. You can call me Tom." He kissed her hand one more time before releasing it and letting Bella walk away.

Bella went into her bedroom, clothes the door, and plopped on the bed. "What am I doing?" She asked herself out loud. Soon she was up again and felt as though she needed a shower. Bella walked into her bathroom and started the shower. As she began to strip herself of her clothes she turned around. No one was behind her but she could have sworn that someone was standing there, watching her. Her paranoia at bay she stepped into the shower. Bella let the water run through her hair and down her body. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift away. The only thing she saw was his face. She felt his lips on her hand travel up her arm to her neck and in her mind's eye she saw his face in front of her own, leaning in, close enough to where she could feel his shallow breaths. Bella's eyes popped open. Of course she was still alone. Bella turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. "What are you doing?" she asked herself. She wasn't the only one struggling with their encounter.

"It's just a game." Tom said to himself as he paced around his own bedroom. He hadn't calculated that by playing with Bellatrix he was really playing with himself. "It's just a game." He repeated his newfound mantra. His shower was already running and his bed would be turned down by the time he got out. Once in the shower he just let his thoughts wander. "Why can't I get her out of my head?" Tom asked himself. He saw her in his third eye. Her smooth skin, her hair as wildly tamed as it may seem, the way she carried herself, Bellatrix was different. She wasn't like the other girls who threw themselves at his feet. Maybe that's what he needed. Tom notices himself becoming erect at the thought of her. "You can't be serious." Tom said to his already half-solid member. He reached down to touch it and jumped at his own sensitivity. "How can she have this effect on me?" Tom scolded himself but began to stroke slowly.

Tom breathing became ragged as he brought himself closer to his climax. Once he finished he turned off the water, got dressed for bed and called it a night. Bella had been asleep for a while. Neither one of them were prepared for the events that would take place at tomorrow's photo shoot.


End file.
